1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video navigating interface, and more particularly to a method for presenting the video navigating interface, a device for presenting the video navigating interface using the method, a displaying device, and a computer programming product.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a digital television system provides a program schedule through an electronic program guide (EPG) for users to check the information of videos or programs played at different times on different channels.
However, since a diversified means of information transmission are now available, it is getting more popular to watch online videos or listen to online music through the Internet. Take online videos that are broadcasted via the Internet as an example. Since there are many types of online videos and the online videos are not belonging to any television channel, the traditional electronic program guide which presents the information of videos or programs by listing TV channels and program schedule are not suitable for online videos.